Lazos del infinito
by Calem force
Summary: El mundo puede estar unido en un lazo sin fin que nos une a traves de las dimensiones, he aqui las aventuras de un chico llamado Nathan y los Holders de Sinnoh
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1  
Un inicio, un misterio

-Oye….. ¿Falta mucho para llegar al proximo pueblo? –Un joven chico con una boina de tonos rojizos con una mirada calmada decia mientras empezaba a comer una manzana, este joven se llamaba Diamond-

-Tranquilo dudo que falte tanto- A su lado estaba una joven de cabellos azulados con un tono tranquilo y elegante, la cual llevaba algo en sus manos esta joven se llama Platina Berlint-

-¿ Me podrian volver a decirme para que necesitamos llevar esto? – Decia el joven mientras terminaba de comer aquella manzana de un mordisco -

-Pues simplemente… - La joven Platina no pudo terminar aquella oracion puesto a que se vio interrumpida-

-¡!Oigan chicos! – Decia un joven rubio, este era Pearl no muy a lo lejos se notaba un poco preocupado- Vengan aquí rapido, deben ver esto.

-¿Que ocurre? – Decia Platina acercándose a donde estaba su amigo Pearl dejando a Diamond atrás que por muy tipico de el estaba comiendo otra vez -

-Esperenme… -Decia Diamond en lo que los seguia mientras terminaba nuevamente de comer, y como siempre ya se habia cansado-

-Esto es en serio chicos miren lo que ocurre – Decia el rubio mientras señala a una figura herida mientras era atacado por un ave de un color ceniza y blanco con un fleco cerca de el ademas de una pequeña marca cerca de su ojo derecho, era un joven de vestimenta un poco inusual, parecia estar desarmado-

-Debemos ayudarlo – Decia la joven chica mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una especie de esfera blanca con rojo, la cual habia lanzado cerca de aquella ave saliendo de este una especie de conejo que rapidamente golpeo al ave con un Golpe haciendo que alzara vuelo descendiendo rapidamente atacando al conejo – Loppuny...

-Señorita yo me encargo –Diamond rapidamente lanzaba una esferab indentica pero de esta salio una criatura que parecia ser solamente energia pero con una sonrisa caracterista de este mismo- Ahora Rotom dispersión – La criatura llamada Rotom por aquel chico solto una fuerte descarga acertando al ave logrando que este huyera-

-¿ Estas bien? – Decia Pearl acercándose al joven pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- Oye tampoco seas tan grosero te ayudamos – Un poco molesto pone su mano en el hombro del joven recibiendo como respuesta de que este mismo cayera al suelo, estaba desmayado- Ustedes lo vieron yo no hice nada

-N-no estara muerto ¿verdad Señorita? –Decia Diamond asustado con rastros aun de la comida en su rostro en lo que guardaba a Rotom en su esfera-

-No – decia en lo que se hacercaba al joven- aun respira… Debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro

-Bien… -terminaba concluyendo el rubio- ¿A donde exactamente?

\- Pues sera a donde debiamos ir

-No, esta muy lejos solo siganme – decia Platina empezando a caminar-

Al pasar las horas los jovenes se habia hospedado en una cabaña no muy a lo lejos de aquel sitio, aquellos tres jóvenes estaban sentados esperando que el joven misterioso despertara, al rato se oihan un par de pasos, provenientes de afuera en ese instante se habia aparecido un señor de mayor edad con una bata de laboratorio, tenia una mirada un tanto intimidante, el gris resaltaba en su cabellera-

-¿Que ha ocurrido exactamente aquí? – decia en un tono serio y frio-

-Pues vera… Nosotros estabamos en un show de comedia, cuando usted nos llamo para entregarle el paquete a Gold… - Decia Diamond un poco asustado-

-Ya se lo que ustedes debian hacer me refiero al chico – Le dice interrumpiendolo haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás-

-Profesor Rowan, por favor cálmese, a eso íbamos…. – Decia Platina en un tono serio y sutil para defender a su amigo Diamond- Lo encontramos a mitad de la ruta desmayado y herido, no podiamos dejar a alguien asi

-Es cierto, por favor entienda es simplemente por un tiempo hasta que el despierte- Decia Pearl retractando la explicación de Platina-

-Bien… - la voz de aquel señor se tranquilizaba tecnicamente perdia fuerza y soltaba un leve suspiro- Pero su mision principal era llevar los paquetes al puerto, no se les olvide es algo muy importante, es su primera mision inter-regional, por eso cuando supe que ustedes no habian llegado aun a ese lugar vine volando-

-Aun asi no nos dice el motivo principal de la mision- Platina sonaba cada vez mas seria-

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente nos fuimos volando hacia el puerto? – Decia Pearl mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

-Por que no tenemos Pokemon voladores para comenzar y debemos llevar este paquete de manera segura- Decia Diamond tranquilo sorprendiendo a todos-

-Exactamente eso Diamond- Decia el Profesor mirando por la ventana- el motivo es por…

\- Alice! – decia el joven despertando de golpe haciendo asustar a todos-

\- Oh por Alice exacto… ¿Quién es Alice? – Decia Diamond en lo que recibio un golpe de parte de Pearl-

-Oye al fin despertaste – Decia Pearl mientras volvia en si después de haber golpeado a Diamond un poco exaltado-

-¿Donde estoy? – Decia el chico confundido, su cabellera negra tapaba su rostro, el simplemente veia sus manos las cuales estaban completamente rasguñadas probablemente por el ataque del ave-

-En una cabaña no muy lejos de la ruta 202- Decia Platina interrumpiendolo- ¿Como te llamas?

-N-nathan…. –Su voz sonaba confundida al parecer estaba tratando de recordar siquiera su nombre-

-Si, no esta muy lejos de pueblo hojas gemelas- Decia Diamond mientras se sobaba de aquel golpe-

-¿Nos puede decir como llego a tal estado? - Esta vez era Platina la que hablaba mientras miraba su vestimenta la cual estaba completamente rasgada, aun asi buscaba ver el rostro de aquel joven sin éxito alguno.

-Yo... -Su voz sonaba entre cortada y con una enorme confusion en ella, mientra apretaba sus puños delideradamente- No recuerdo

En un momento a otro un grupo de preguntas fueron dirigidas a aquel joven, por supuesto sin olvidar el echo de explicarle donde estaba con exactitud al parecer estaba en un lugar llamado "Sinnoh" en este lugar vivian unos seres llamados "Pokemon", seres completamente extraordinarios capaces de liberar poderes. Los humanos y los pokemon al parecer viven en armonia, algunos los tienen como mascota, otros como amigos y algunos como compañeros.

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco…. – Nathan despues de haber procesado toda esa informacion se queria levantar y respirar un poco, el sudor emanaba de su frente-

-¿A donde vas? –Decia Rowan bloqueando el camino-

-A tomar aire… -Decia pasando al lado de el saliendo por la puerta mientras tragaba saliva en lo que veia que estaba en un lugar tranquilo con el sol brillando de manera especial, un buen tiempo pasaba y veia una serie de criaturas moviendose en aquel lugar en especial a una especie de ave extendiendo sus alas para empezar vuelo.

-Impresionante, normalmente no se ve uno por aquí –Decia el profesor detras de el con un tono de asombro-

-Vaya…. –Decia mientras se acercaba lentamente – ¿Como es posible? Su tamaño... –Dice sin haber notado, pero aquella ave lo miro con una mirada de odio- Yo…- Se ve interrumpido por que Staraptor extendia sus alas y empezando a alzar vuelo pero empieza a descender rapidamente- Esa...

-Alejate! –Decia Profesor alterado, mientras Nathan le hacia caso empezando a alejarse sin éxito alguno pues esa cosa lo perseguia con odio-

\- ¿Y yo que diablos le hice a este para que me ataque?- Decia el joven Nathan mientras empezaba a corre el Ave aun lo perseguia-

-Rotom usa Dispersion – Se escucho a lo lejos, miestras usa rafaga de aire pasa con usa sonrisa en frente de Nathan haciendo que una descarga electrica fuera directo al Staraptor bloqueandolo- Ahora onda trueno –Acierta directamente en el Staraptor paralizandolo-

La batalla entre Rotom y Starptor parecia no cesar, solamente se veia como ambos Pokemon evadian cada uno de los ataques, era sorprendente ver como un Pokemon como Staraptor soportara tantos ataques electricos, Nathan solo estaba maravillado, toda esa adrenalina que sentia dentro de el. Ver una batalla Pokemon en persona era algo unico.

-Nathan ven ahora – Decia el profesor un poco exaltado-

-¿Como? – Nathan confundido en lo que se volteaba y justamente Staraptor debilita a Rotom, sorprendido veia como aquel pokemon se hacercaba a el con ira, el estaba petrificado tratando de huir habia tropezado con una piedra cayendo al suelo, su mente estaba nublada no sabia si quiera que hacer en lo que una esfera caia al lado de el mienras escuchaba como decian su nombre, era el profesor diciendo una serie de palabras que el no escucho con claridad solo "lanzar" - Entonces... - En su interior Nathan estaba un tanto emocionado pero aun asi asustado, sin percatarse del staraptor acercándose a el, Lanzo aquella esfera acertando en staraptor entrando en ella facilmente, el suspenso quedaba en el aire junto con un enorme silencio, la pokeball no dejaba de moverse, hasta que en un instante deja de moverse- Profesor Rowan, Señorita Platina Berlintz, Diamond y Pearl – decia medio emocionado y tratando de recordar los nombres de cada uno mientras se volteaba con aquella esferas en sus manos.

Dentro de la cabaña el silencio reinaba la pokeball de aquel Staraptor estaba en la mesa mientras Nathan estaba sentado en una silla, teniendo alrededor a aquellas cuatro personas solo con la luz del sol brillando.

-Bien … Queremos respuestas –Decia Pearl con un rostro serio- ¿De donde vienes?, ¿Quien eres?, ¿Para quien trabajas?, ¿Cual es tu met..

-¿No son muchas preguntas? –Decia Nathan con un tono burlon haciendo molestar a Pearl-

-Yo hago las preguntas aquí, chico –Decia Pearl mientras Nathan aun mantenia su cara seria-

-Que miedo, ¿Que haras gritarme hasta que muera?- Su tono desafiante hacia que Pearl se estremeciera de ira nadie lo hacia molestar tanto queriendo golpearlo pero facilmente fue aguantado por su amigo con la boina sosteniendolo fuertemente mientras este gritaba

-Nuestro mayor problema no es este, debemos llevarles los paquetes a Gold – Decia Platina interrumpiendo los gritos de Pearl-

-Ya ustedes estan ocupados... Yo me voy-Decia Nathan Levantandose de la silla con un tono comico en su voz-

-Tu no te iras a ningun lado –Decia el profesor Rowan mientras le tocaba el hombro- Mejor dicho, iras con ellos

-¿Espera que? – Decia los cuatro jóvenes confundidos-

-Para comenzar no te puedes quedar solo, no sabemos nada de ti y se nota en tu rostro que no nos diras nada, ademas deberias cambiarte esa vestimenta, esta desgarrada… -Decia el profesor un tanto dudoso de lo que decia- Ademas por derecho ese Staraptor es mio

-Bien… -Soltando un leve suspiro- Es lo menos que puedo hacer… ¡Espera este Staraptor es mio!

\- De echo ese Staraptor estaba en mi laboratorio hace unos meses, un dia simplemente desaparecio. Ahora veo como esta ese pequeño – Decia el Profesor mientras veia aquella pokeball- Me alegra que este bien el – un suspiro aparecia en lo que le entregaba la pokeball a Nathan-

-Profesor ¿es seguro llevar a Nathan a otra region? –Decia la joven Platina un poco insegura- Ya sabe solo tiene un Pokemon…

-Y esto es un caso de Holders –Decia Pearl de manera impertinente liberandose del agarre de Diamond -

-No lo se… Solo mantengalo vigilado… Es su segunda prioridad –Decia mirando de reojo a Nathan quien solo miraba por la ventana como si estuviera pensando algo detenidamente-

-Hola… Antes que nada ya sabes que soy…

-Si ya se Diamond- Decia Nathan en un tono grosero y molesto como si le ubieran interrumpido algo muy importante- ¿Que quieres?

-Pues llevarte a la casa de la señorita, no puedes ir por ahí asi –Decia un tanto inseguro mirano la vestimenta de este masgullada y sorprendentemente mantenida en si pues se veia que facilmente podria ser destrosada-

-¿No es un problema eso? –Decia mirando a Platina-

-Para nada…- Decia la joven chica despreocupada como si eso simplemente fuera la invitacion a beber un poco de agua-

 _ **Mas tarde en la Masion Berlintz**_

-.¿Que tanto para escoger una ropa que ponerse solo miren la hora?- Decia Pearl en un tono que se notaba que estaba muy aburrido-

-No es facil escoger una buena vestimenta para ser sinceros- Decia Diamond mientras veia "disimuladamente" a la joven Platina-

-Bien creo que con esta esta bien – Decia el sirviente de Platina en lo que miraba a Nathan-

-No lo creo… -Decia un poco incomodo debido a que estaba vestido con un traje elegante- ¿Que no es mucho? Ademas ¿Donde estan tus padres?

-Pues es lo unico que te queda –Decia Platina entre risas- Ademas veras a Holders muy importantes, y mis padres pues, papa esta investigando algunas cosas y mama esta de vacaciones

-Solamente…. –Quitandose el saco- Busquemos algo mas

-Pero se ve muy bien señor Nathan - Decia el señor-

.No me diga señor por favor solo Nathan – Decia mirandose un poco en el espejo, ¿por que no buscamos algo mas suave? Si no es por incomodar

-Por supuesto solo dejeme ver que tenemos por ahi, de resto solo quedese esperando- Platina solo se acomodaba su cabellera mientras llamaba a sus sirvientes diciendo que era lo que tenian que hacer.

-Tiene razon Nathan, se ve igual que un Staraptor – Decia Pearl mientras simplemente no creia la leve posibilidad de que a alguien que acaban de conocer le dieran tanta confianza aun asi notando como Diamond simplemente miraba a Platina sin la leve preocupación de que los demas lo notara- _Parece que ese joven aun no se atreve a decirle lo que siente –_ Se decia a si mismo soltando una pequeña risa- -

\- Hablando de el… -Decia mirando la pokeball -!Staraptor sal! – Levanta su pokeball sacando a Staraptor aun seguia molesto pero estaba mas calmado- Disculpa por lo que te hice no era mi intencion molestarte… -Decia de manera indiferente mientras el Staraptor solo se limitaba a verlo-

-Creo que deberia devolverlo a su pokeball –Decia Diamond un poco asustado-

-Bien… Regresa- Decia regresando a su pokeball a Staraptor mirando fijamente la pokeball- _¿Que pude haberle echo?-_ Pensaba con detenimiento  
-Estuvo bien disculparte con el Nathan –Dijo Diamond recuperando el aliento- ¿Que le hicistes exactamente?

-¿Me creeran, si les digo que no tengo ni idea? – Decia soltando un leve suspiro liberandose de su muro de pensamientos-

-No – decian el trio de Sinnoh en unisono-

-Bien… Creo que ustedes deberian seguir con su mision no?

-Cierto.. Pero ya es tarde, continuaremos mañana – Dijo Platina de manera consiente y tranquila- Saldremos mañana temprano los guiaran a sus respectivas habitaciones nos vemos mañana…

-Bien… -Dijeron todos acertando con la cabeza siendo guiados por aquel enorme pasillo, simplemente diriamos que cualquiera se perderia por aquel lugar sin ningun guía con el -

-Oye ¿Cómo es tu hogar?, ¿Eres una especie de vago? ¿Por qué esaspalido? – Todos el camino fue prácticamente asi para Nathan, todas las preguntas y cada una de ellas parecian no acabar, para el pobre.

\- No se como explicartelo realmente, eso es ofensivo, no lo se

\- Entendido – Decian los tres al escuchar aquellas respuestas en lo que todos se quedan simplemente de pie cerca de una puerta-

-Esta es tu habitación Nathan, recuerda mañana debemos estar en el Puerto para poder ir a Jhoto es importante, descansa – decia Platina con un tono mandon aun con su mirada poco expresiva-

-Gracias chicos- Decia Nathan en lo que se separo de todos y entro a su habitación- Debo descansar – Decia en lo que soltaba un leve suspiro e iba a la ducha a bañarse, lo cual seria simplemnte un favor para todos.

Tantas preguntas aun pasaban por su mente o simplemente parecia ser asi, en lo que sale del baño se puso una pequeña pijama que le habian dejado para que pudiera dormir de manera mas comoda, las ropas que le habian dejado estaban al lado de la pokeball de Staraptor junto a otras mas que le habia regalado el profesor Rowan, simplemente todo era confuso para el, aun asi recien habia visto lo que parecia ser la nueva ropa que le habian dado a Nathan al costado de la cama con una nota de _era lo que conseguimos_ , era una franela color blanco, una bufanda roja era _su bufanda_ la misma que llevaba antes de estar ahi al parecer habia sido lavada con cuidado emanaba un fresco aroma a lavanda, un chandal color negro con lineas rojas a su costado, un pantalon oscuro probablemente azul marino por sus degradados en las rodillas y unas deportivas, al verlas con detenimiento solo se acosto en aquella gran cama pero aun estaba pensativo, no sabia que hacia ahí, ¿por que sabia que este mundo no era su hogar?, ¿De donde venian esos raspones? y lo mas importante y lo unico que salio de su boca… - Quien es Alice?...

No lograba despues de media hora el sueño profundo solo se levantaba con la respiración entre cortada y un peso en su espalda, sintio la necesidad de caminar hacia la biblioteca a pesar de todo era un lugar muy grande de esa mansión que le llamo la atencion de todos modos, ¿Por que no podia estudiar sobre aquel lugar?, reviso los grandes estantes del lugar, libros sobre las historias de las regiones, la creacion sobre el mundo en que estaba, Nathan estaba como un niño en una ugueteria solo queria leer un libro para saber por lo menos algo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un libro en particular _"Batallas pokemon"_ era el titulo de este, solamente lo tomo y se sento cerca de la gran chimenea de este ademas de ese libro habia tomado otro, era un informe sobre los "Pokedex Holders" le habia llamado la atencion pues asi se habian llamado los tres chicos que lo habian traido aquí, al parecer los Pokedex holders son chicos que contienen un aparato llamado pokedex el cual es una enciclopedia de los pokemon, facilmente lo habia leido con determinacion al parecer cada uno se especializaba en algo y eran 15 en total hasta la fecha, pero ese era otra historia al final Nathan miro el libro de batallas pokemon y lo leia tranquilamente, estrategia, tipos, desventajas, ventajas, habia quedado fascinado y al terminar el libro por fin logro dormirse tranquilamente

 **Espacio del autor:  
**  
 **Muy buenas amigos, muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de este fic, antes que nada les informo que en este espació comentare e informare sobre este fic, desde posibles confusiones o comentarios de las cuales pueden dejar en sus review,hasta posibles sucesos ocurridos. Comenzando antes que nada informo que este es mi primer fanfic que escribí hace tiempo, solo logre hacer tres capítulos de los cuales volví a escribir algo así como un remake por la forma que escribía en ese entonces, lo cual me lleva a leer cada párrafo de estos.**

 **Algo que si informo es que intentaré hacer batallas lo suficientemente entretenidas, habrá momentos de seriedad y de intento de comedia, la eneamistad Nathan/ Pearl se me había ocurrido pues la personalidad de Pearl era casi lo opuesto a Nathan, se me había olvidado escribir la vestimenta de Nathan antes de cambiársela pero que mas da. Algo que si es que no soy muy bueno con recordar los motes de los pokémon de los holders aun así intentaré. Bueno los veo en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Un edificio en el bosque**

A lo lejos de un camino dos figuras ocultas entre los arboles miraban a unos jóvenes con detenimiento

_Sabes, es realmente aburrido estar aquí mejor vámonos de una vez -Decia de un tono aburrido uno de ellos mientras tenia los brazos cruzados, se veia que estaba completamente incomodo de la idea que tenia en mente su otro compañero.

_El punto es mirar cada paso de ellos y estar completamente seguros de que lograran su objetivo para eso… - La voz de la otra persona era seria y calculadora, sostenia una especie de pokeball apuntando en direccion a aquellos jóvenes- Ninetails ve yb recoje el paquete, mientras que nostros iremos a nuestros puestos – De pronto de la pokeball salio un rayo de luz sacando una especie de zorro corriendo al norte de ahí, mientras que esas dos personas se habian ido de ahí sin dejar rastro alguno.

En cambio los cuatro jóvenes seguían caminando sin saber que peligro estaban a punto de enfrentarse, Platinum estaba caminando delante de ellos aun sosteniendo aquel paquete con cuidado, se veia que tenia el mas minimo cuidado con el, Nathan se habia preguntado si siquiera habia algo de tan importancia para llevarlo asi o si era meramente sobre proteccion de parte de ella. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para protegerlo en si, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una criatura le arrebato aquel paquete corriendo hacia el bosque, mientras que, la chica caia al suelo completamente sorprendida

_Señorita – Decia Diamond yendo rapidamente hacia donde estaba Platinum, quien se estaba levantando- ¿Qué fue eso?

_No lo se, pero se acaba de llevar el paquete, debemos detenerlo – Decia Nathan mientras empezaba a correr junto con los demas chicos quienes parecian realmente sorprendidos por la velocidad de esta criatura. Despues de un momento de persecución los jóvenes seguían a lo que fuera eso sin parar, quien parecia no cansarse hasta que desde lo lejos los jóvenes notan un edificio particular en medio de la nada, luego ven que aquella cosa entra rapidamente a aquel lugar.

_Rapido chicos la tenemos en nuestras manos –Decia Nathan mientras corria llegando cerca de la entrada cuando de pronto alguien interrumpe su paso haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras que los otro 3 jovenes se acercaban a aquel lugar-

_Lo lamento solo retadores pueden entrar a este establecimiento –Decia un joven de tal vez 16 años con una vestimenta un poco inusual parecia un presentador de concursos llevaba una gorra que no iba con lo que tenia puesto y se le resaltaba un copete no se le podia ver el rostro pues este llevaba una mascara-

_¿Retadores?, si esto no es ningun Gimnasio oficial – decia Platinum extrañada por lo que habian dicho- Y mucho menos un centro de batalla

_Asi es esto no es ningun gimnasio, pero es algo mucho mejor, veran este edificio esta hecho para luchar contra un gran entrenador, el lider de este gran lugar, el se encargara de darle la batalla de sus vidas y…

_Bien, eso no nos importa solo queremos un paquete que esta aquí y nos iremos – Decia Nathan mientras ignoraba lo que decia el extraño chico levantandose y empezando a entrar, pero se fue golpeado con una especie de palo de billar proveniente de aquel extraño-

_Lo lamento no puede entrar, solo retadores entran, no hay excepciones ¿Vas a participar si o no?

_Bien si eso hara recuperar nuestro paquete yo…

_Lo lamento Nathan, lo haremos nosotros – Decia Platinum mientras interrumpia a Nathan acercandose con Diamond y Pearl- Debemos arreglar nuestros problemas – Nathan solo se habia limitado a soltar un suspiro mientras miraba a los 3 jovenes-

_Muy bien ahora ¿Quién ira primero? – Decia Pearl emocionado-

_Antes que nada, nosotros tenemos reglas algo asi como un frente de batalla – Decia el extraño poniendose en frente de los jóvenes-

_¿Y cuales son? – Dijeron los 3 holders de Sinnoh al unisono-

_El lider solo usara un Pokemon, los retadores pueden usar dos Pokemon, nada mas – Decia mientras se movia hacia un lado dandole paso a los jóvenes- ¿Aceptan el reto?

_No debemos tomar esto a ligera asi que haremos lo siguiente, seremos Pearl, Platinum y yo respectivamente – Decia Diamond con una mirada seria- algo me dice que el usar un solo Pokemon no hace que sea algo que se deba tomar a la ligera – Los otros dos solo se quedaron mirando al chico de la boina por un rato completamnte asombrados por la actitud de aquel joven y luego asintieron con una sonrisa-

_Bien entonces sere yo primero – Decia Pearl tomando dos pokeball tomando camino a la entrada cuando de pronto se voltea y mira a sus compañeros y Nathan- 

**2 Horas después**

_Estaban los tres Holders de Sinnoh agotados y con leves raspones sentado en un viejo tronco mientras Nathan los veia, cada uno habia entrado a aquel edificio y al rato salian con una cara de amarga derrota, la batalla que mas habia durado fue la de Platinum y aun asi ella no entendia como alguien era asi de fuerte.

_Bien… Todos fallaron ante el reto del edificio lo lamento – Decia el extraño joven en la puerta con una cara de decepción mientras se rascaba la oreja con mero aburrimiento- Bueno que mas da cerrare….

_Esperen, yo sere el siguiente retador – Se escuchaba en donde estaban los Holders de Sinnoh, era el unico que tal vez podia pelear-

_¿Estas seguro de esto? Mira como los dejaron, ademas no creo que puedas con algo asi

_Estoy completamente seguro asi que dejame pasar – Decia Nathan acercandose cada vez mas con una mirada seria- Tal vez esta no sea mi mision pero, esto es algo que debo hacer – La ultimas palabras habían sorprendido a todos los presentes, los Holders de sinnoh hubiesen dicho algo pero Nathan simplemente entro rapidamente sin dejar que el extraño siquiera dijera algo-

_Esto se pondra interesante, ustedes tres entren – Decia el extraño de copete a los tres Holders estos lo miraron con confusión pero entraron de una vez, era un largo pasillo oscuro el que habia que recorrer para entrar al campo de batalla- Nosotros iremos a las gradas asi que nada mas miraremos tal batalla -

_¿Nathan podrá con esto señorita? – Decia Diamond en voz baja mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo con mera confusión-

_Lo dudo pero que mas hacemos, ese chico es testarudo – Decia Platinum respondiendole a su amigo, se veia que ya estaban cerca del campo de batalla en lo que se veian a dos personas discutiendo- 

_Haber ¿Qué significa esto quiero una explicación? ¿Cómo que no peleará conmigo? – Decia Nathan mientras estaba en frente de una persona de aproximadamente 19 años vestido casi igual al joven del copete tambien cubria su rostro con una mascara a diferencia de otro chico, el no tenia un extraño copete ni un gorro si no que se mostraba un cabello desordenado y de un color castaño-

_Es facil, no hay motivo por el cual pelear con alguien como tu – Decia el joven peli castaño mientras veia al del copete- Quiero una explicación

_Pues vera, el… Quiere pelear contra usted viene con los jóvenes de antes y se ve que no se rendira asi de facil – Decia el del copete mientras que los Holders de sinnoh veian que sudaba a la gota gorda-

_Ya que – decia el pelicastaño dando la media vuelta caminando hacia un lado del campo de batalla con una pokeball en la mano- Acabemos con esto de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer y me veo interrumpido por alguien que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo –Nathan se iba el otro lado y habia notado que el del copete se habia limitado a no responderle-

_Esta bien , Star – Decia Nathan mientras sacaba al Pokemon ave quien rapidamente empezo a mover polvo por cada aleteo que daba-

_Con que Staraptor… Acaba con esto ya- Decia el peli-castaño sacando a un Charizard quien rapidamente lanzaba un lanzallamas hacia Star el impacto habia levantado una cortina de humo-

_Star…. – Al recibir el golpe una cortina de humo se habia levantado mostrando dentro de ella a un Pokemon lastimado el cual rapidamente ejercio el vuelo acercándose a el charizard- Usa Brave bird

-Acabalo – Decia el chico mientras llevaba los brazos cruzados y estaba tranquilo, el charizard solamente habia esperado el momento correcto para esquivar el ataque de Staraptor y de pronto habia usado lanzallamas dejando a Star debil en el suelo- Usa cuchillada – De pronto el Charizard empezaba a acercarse a Star con unas cuchillas que se les habia formado con sus garras.

_Diablos… – Nathan solo se habia limitado a cerrar los ojos mientras charizard se acercaba a staraptor para atacarlo y este no hacia nada meramente se encontraba entre sus recuerdos recordando lo poco que sabia el libro que habia leido, lo que habia aprendido ya sabia lo que debia hacer soltando un leve silbido, aunque el charizard hacia su ataque levantando nuevamente el polvo de aquel lugar, habia quedado un minuto de silencio mientras esperaban que el polvo se disipara, el peli castaño ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando de pronto se veia a un ave sobre el campo de batalla aletando mientras tenia una serie de rasguños-

_¿Pero como? –En lo que disipaba el humo se veia a Charizard con sus garras clavadas en el suelo. Una sonrisa se veia en su rostro- Sera interesante pelear contigo – En el momento que este habia dicho esto Charizard logra sacar sus garras del suelo soltando un rugido, de pronto ambos Pokemon empezaban a atacar el uno al otro, pajaro osado y lanzallamas se veian por doquier el mas minimo error podia ser el fin de esta batalla- Charizard usa cuchillada y clavalo al suelo- de pronto en un momento Charizard habia logrado acertar el ataque en Staraptor haciendo que este cayera al suelo agotado mientras que este estaba en frente de el- Ahora Lanzallamas – de pronto el charizard estaba concentrando su calor corporal para soltar un fuerte ataque fuego que debilitaria a Staraptor el cual se veia completamente agotado -

_ Star Rapido usa respiro -Decía Nathan rapidamente, Star estaba al frente de el agotado haciendole caso brillando - Star ten cuidado- De pronto Staraptor se eleva en el momento justo en lo que Charizard soltaba su ataque dejando un gran hoyo en la pared detrás de Nathan, el peli castaño estaba sorprendido- Star eleva el polvo – De pronto Staraptor estaba haciendo que el polvo se disipara haciendo poco visible aquel lugar

_No dejes que te engañe- solo se lograban escuchar ataque chocando entre si y se veia lanzallamas saliendo de aquella cortina de humo de pronto se volvio silencio-

_Diablos ¿que estara pasando? – decia el extraño del copete entre las gradas mientras veia toda la batalla maravillado-

_ Star ya estas listo acaba con esto

_Charizard demuestrale

_Ataque aereo -dijeron ambos entrenadores al unisono, escuchandose al momento dos ataque chocando entre si disipando la cortina de humo viendose a ambos Pokemon chocando sus alas cada uno-

_Y el filo de esta batalla es tan grande que se puede cortar- Decia de manera seca Pearl mirando todo sorprendido-

_Charizard, movimiento sismico – En menos de un parpadeo el charizard logro tomar al Staraptor por las alas dejandolo indefenso y lanzandolo al suelo con fuerza, dejando a Nathan sin palabras-

-Star… -Al momento de ver claramente Staraptor estaba completamente debil, no pudiendo seguir luchando, Nathan rapidamente salio corriendo en busca de su Pokemon tomando en sus brazos-

-Patetico… - Decia el chico peli castaño mientra se daba la vuelta mientras su Pokemon lo seguia- Vamonos, llevate ese paquete – Su acompañante rapidamente salio de las gradas tomando el paquete y siguiendo el camino el Charizard rapidamente lanzo un potente Lanzallamas al techo dejando una abertura en el, el peli castaño se monto en el Pokemon tipo fuego emprendio el vuelo, en cambio el enmascarado que llevaba el paquete saco un Togekiss de su pokeball y seguia a su amigo en cambio los Holders de Sinnoh salieron de las gradas y fueron corriendo a donde estaba Nathan.-

-No es asi - De su bolsillo, Nathan saco los objetos que se habia ganado en el concurso en ciudad corazon, un revivir y una baya zidr, dandoselas a Staraptor revitalizando a este y rapidamente montandose en el mismo emprendiendo el vuelo-

-¡Nathan! – Dijeron al unisono los Holders de Sinnoh sorprendidos al ver como su compañero se iba a perseguir a los enmascardos sin dejar rastro.-

-chicos, vayamos por ahí a lo mejor nos lleve a algun lado – Decia Pearl señalando a una puerta que parecia ser la salida de ese lugar- Los seguiremos desde tierra.

En el cielo, un Charizard y un Togekiss asobrevolaban los cielos junto con sus entrenadores quienes rapidamente eran perseguidos por un chico con su Staraptor a altas velocidades.

-¿Qué acaso no te cansas? – Decia el enmascarado con el paquete mientras veia incrédulamente a Nathan-

-Charizard usa lanzallamas, maxima potencia – La voz del peli castaño era seria mientras que su charizard ataca rapidamente con un potente lanzallamas al Staraptor quien, de un parapadeo, esquivo el ataque y contra ataco pero no al Charizard sino al Togekiss haciendo que su portador soltara el paquete cayendo este desde las alturas-

El Staraptor rapidamente cayo en picada para alcanzar el paquete, Nathan extendia sus manos mientras estaba a solo centímetros del paquete tomandolo, pero es atacado por un tri ataque y una lanzallamas, haciendo que este y su Staraptor cayeran junto con el paquete el cual, meramente se abrio soltando un grupo de 7 papeles y un huevo Pokemon, el cual rapidamente fue tomado por Nathan mientras caia tomandolo con los dos brazos.

-¡Los papeles!- Dijeron al unisono los enmascarados con furia mientras buscaban alcanzar aquellos papeles pero fueron esparcidos por el viento a traves del espeso bosque.-

-Je… Lo logre… - Decia Nathan con una sonrisa mientras caia con aquel huevo Pokemon y Staraptor entre los arboles-

Mientras tanto en aquel mismo bosque…

-Fallaron….Nunca confies en una sombra lo que es un trabajo para un hombre – Decia un hombre esbelto vestido con un traje de gala blanco, mientras tenia una esfera en sus manos on una imagen de los papeles esparcidos en el bosque- Es hora de mostrar como se trabaja de verdad.

 **Lo se, muy forzado el final, pero aun asi me costo mucho hacerlo con velocidad antes de que termine el año, incluso termine el capitulo 4 (que era originalmente el 5) pues descarte la idea de algunas cosas bueno hasta el año que viene los quiero jaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Creyeron que era el ultimo capitulo del año? Claro que no ESTE si es el ultimo capitulo del año bien espero que les guste :3**

 **Recuerden, sus Reviews me ayudan a mejorar como escritor.  
**

 _ **Capítulo 3: la niebla en el bosque**_

En una sala callada y solitaria con un diseño entre medieval y moderno, cuyo centro estaba ocupado por un sillón adornado con distintas piedras preciosas tales como Rubí, Zafiros y Esmeraldas a pesar de su poca iluminación se podía ver que era limpiada y cuidada con mucho cuidado, estaba sentado en aquel mismo sillón una figura oscura y poco visible mientras tenía una copa en su mano izquierda de la cual se veía que jugaba vagamente con su contenido.

De pronto un aro dorado aparecía en frente de este como si nada extendiéndose a un tamaño considerable que formaba algún tipo de portal en el cual salió un extraño ser con cuernos y una sonrisa pícara, al lado de este había una figura femenina enmascarada.

_Llegaron tarde, y por lo que veo traen noticias - aquel individuo seguía jugando con el contenido de aquella copa esperando una respuesta-.

_Mi señor… -aquella figura femenina dio un par de pasos terminando enfrente de aquella figura haciendo una reverencia- traemos buenas noticias, el objeto esta casi en nuestras manos, hoppa volvió a jugar por ahi y por eso nuestra demora.

_Eso es lo de menos ¿Que han descubierto? -Su voz simplemente se volvía mas intensa mostrando cierto interés-.

_El objeto esta resguardado en Sinnoh por tres jóvenes al parecer confiados por la autoridad científica Serbal -La figura enmascarada se levantaba mientras sacaba una carpeta con un par de hojas mostrándola- Sus nombres son Diamond, Pearl y Platina he aquí la información de cada uno, personalidad, equipo, especialidad- Al finalizar le entregaba aquella carpeta-.

_Como siempre impresionándome -Decía este mientras veía el contenido de aquella carpeta y revisándola detenidamente parando por un momento- Aunque creo que te tomaste mucha molestia en conseguir esa información fácilmente acabaríamos con ellos

_Me límite a conseguir información sobre aquellos tres chicos podrían ser nuestro mayor problema.

_¿Por qué lo dices? -Decía aún mirando aquella información mientras tomaba un sorbo de aquella copa- Solo me parecen un par de niños que quieren ser adultos.

_No es así señor se hacen llamar "Pokedex Holders" al parecer llevan cada uno un aparato especial llamado "Pokedex". Según e investigado cada Pokedex Holders se especializa en algo y pues no solo son tres hasta ahora se han catalogado 15 en total. Además de que se han encargado de algunos problemas en su región como si nada.

_Me parece bien- decía cerrando aquella carpeta y entregándosela- dejaremos que Lost se encargue de ellos.

_Fácilmente puedo acabar con ellos- El tono de su voz se había elevado era como si se hubiera sentido ofendida-.

_Lo sé pero no creo que sea necesario llegar a tal punto, con Lost será suficiente.

_Pero señor... -la voz de aquella figura enmascarada era firme mientras que apretaba fuertemente su puño-.

_Sin peros, ahora largate- El tono de voz de este mismo era firme con un tono de intimidación-.

_Si, mi señor- decía aquella figura enmascarada mientras se desvanecía en el portal con aquella criatura con cuernos llamado hoppa-

_Estos chicos... Se hacen llamar "pokedex holders" interesante, y mucho mas interesante será acabar con ellos -Decía aquella figura mientras tomaba el último sorbo-

_¿Que haremos con este chico? -decía Pearl mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo en lo que seguía hablando- Ahora nos perdimos por culpa de el

_No es hora de señalar culpables, debemos encontrar a Nathan y el paquete -decía Platinum mientras lo seguía, mirando a todos lados-

_Creo que ese es el menor de nuestros problemas -decía Diamond mirando al cielo- -¿A que te refieres?- la pregunta de Pearl fue rápidamente interrumpido por la caída de 4 hojas de papel que caian lentamente y las cuales eran recogidas por Diamond-

_La reciente batalla en el aire disperso el contenido del paquete por todo el bosque-Decía este empezando a caminar, dándole las 4 hojas a Pearl y a Platinum-

_Espera, ¿Cuando notaste eso? -Decía Pearl mirando con duda a su amigo mientras terminaba una manzana-

_¿No lo vieron?, ellos pasaron sobre nosotros -Finalizó este terminando con las miradas de Pearl y Platinum

_!¿Vistes por donde pasaron y no nos lo dijiste?¡- Grito Pearl regañando a su amigo que casi parecía escupir fuego por la boca-

_No lo creí necesario -Dijo este luego de recibir un golpe de su amigo-

_¡Llevamos horas caminando en círculos! -Una densa niebla empezaba a cubrir todo el lugar sorprendiendo a los 3 jóvenes- ¿Pero de donde vino toda esta niebla?

_Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos mas por encontrar a Nathan -Decía Platina con una mirada sería- Esta niebla es extraña

_Pero debemos conseguir el paquete y a Nathan, el problema esta en que no sabemos si lograremos conseguirlos con esta niebla - esta vez quien tomo la palabra fue Pearl mientras veía las posibilidades-

Mientras tanto en la lejanía escondido entre un grupo de árboles estaba una presencia oscura junto con otras mas mirando a aquellos jóvenes con determinación mientras esbozaba un bostezo como si aburrido estuviera.

_Es hora de divertirme un rato -en un chasquido la niebla se había vuelto cada vez mas densa desapareciendo en esta-

_Oigan chicos ¿Están ahí? -Decía un asustado Diamond mientras buscaba alrededor de el, mientras que de pronto se topó con un árbol provocando la caída de su manzana, no entendía que ocurría ese árbol no debería estar ahí si no Pearl, todo era confusión para el cuando escucha un pequeño llanto proveniente de no muy lejos de ahí provocándole un fuerte escalofrío- ¿C-chicos? -El joven Diamond seguía caminando rumbo al origen de aquel llanto.

El clima era frío y la niebla densa era como caminar en un manto blanco, el joven de Sinnoh caminaba lentamente con un gran miedo pisando cada rama con la que se topaba siendo el uníco sonido que escuchaba, ya había pasado por algo así era lo que pensaba el, cuando iba a casa de su gran amiga la abuela de la campeona Cynthia siempre se le hacia difícil llegar hasta halla, sus pensamientos era lo único que lo mantenía alerta eso y la comida que terminaba a cada momento, hasta que llego a una pequeña cabaña donde ese llanto era mas intenso, Diamond se armo de valor y se acercó a aquella cabaña abriendo la puerta lentamente, la cabaña parecía estar completamente sola la tela de araña era lo que mas se veía en ese lugar como si de decoración misma se tratase, además de eso se veía un pequeño bulto de una cobija debajo de una mesa que era donde provenia aquel sonido.

_¿H-hola? -Decía tartamudeando mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a aquel bulto mientras que no tenía respuesta alguna, su respiración se aceleró cuando esta enfrente de aquel bulto y extendió su brazo para tomar aquella cobija y ver que era lo que estaba ahí -Vamos -se decía así mismo cuando de un jalón tomo aquella cobija y no podía creer que era lo que había debajo de esta-

_¿Quien es usted?...-decia entre sollozos un niño de aproximadamente 6 años mientras se levantaba asustado mirando a Diamond con sus ojos completamente mojados-

_¿Estas bien? -Decía el sorprendido pokedex holder dando pasos para atrás aún no creyendo lo que veían ante sus ojos hasta que la puerta de aquella cabaña se había cerrado de golpe dejando aquel lugar en completa oscuridad, de pronto Diamond había sentido algo sujetándolo con fuerza entre el estómago cosa que, rápidamente lo llevo al miedo absoluto-

_T-tengo miedo -De pronto Diamond sentía que su estómago se sentía cada vez mas apretado en lo que un tenue brillo iluminó de pronto el lugar viendo Diamond por fin el origen de tal apretón, era aquel niño quien lo estaba sujetando con fuerza, mientras se le veía correr unas lágrimas mojando su pequeño rostro- .

_No tengas miedo... Mira -la voz de Diamond era un poco insegura pero aún así se había agachado hasta la altura de aquel niño y empezaba a limpiarle las lágrimas acompañado de hacerle caras graciosas desde un intento de rostro de Snorlax hasta la cara de un torterra haciendo esbozar un sonrisa a aquel niño- Así esta mejor me llamo Diamond y tu.

_M-me llamo Lui -Decía aquel niño mientras hacentía lentamente con una sonrisa mostrando un rostro extrañadamente pálido-

_¿Que haces aquí solo? - esto desde un principio levantando la curiosidad de Diamond-

_Pues estaba con mí papá y mi mamá aquí, ellos fueron a buscar leña para la fogata por halla, luego la fogata se apagó y me asuste mucho ¿Usted le tiene miedo a algo?-Decía mientras se tocaba el cabello de manera cómica-

 **/Nota: trate de que esto sonará como un niño de 6 años no me culpen /**

_Por supuesto todos le tenemos miedo a algo -Contestó Diamond de manera insegura pues realmente le pareció algo muy extraño esa pregunta mientras una brisa fría pasaba por su nuca- esta haciendo frío

_¿A que le tiene miedo? -Decía aquel niño de una forma tétrica mientras el frío se hacía mas intenso-

_¿No deberíamos buscar a tus padres? -Diamond empezaba a sentir un fuerte frío y empezó a retroceder llegando hasta la puerta- Deben estar perdidos en la niebla

_Ellos están bien... Todos están bien -Decía el niño provocando un eco escalofriante mientras se congelaba aquella cabaña sellando la puerta con una fina capa de hielo, en lo que ese niño levantaba su mano mostrando una especie de tono azulado en ella- Menos tu...

_¿Quien eres? -La voz de Diamond era temblorosa sus manos parecían gelatina mientras aguantaba una pokeball-

_Soy... -Los ojos de aquel niño se volvieron azules pero no cualquier azul, era un azul profundo y vacío de esperanza en alguna de sus mano salió un potente rayó blanco acertando a Diamond congelando su pierna izquierda-

_Wig roca afilada -Decía Diamond mientras soltaba su pokeball cayendo esta en el suelo saliendo el pokémon mencionado obedeciendo la orden un conjunto de rocas lo rodeaban lanzándolo hacia el niño atravesándolo casi pareciendo como si no le hubiese afectado- Usa mordisco en el hielo- Decía exaltado Diamond cosa que sorprendió a su pokémon, quien dudandolo mordió el hielo que mantenía cautivo a su entrenador liberándolo del frío hielo agachándose este respirando con dificultad- Wig regresa...

_No lo harás -De pronto el niño miro a el torterra con sus ojos paralizando a este de miedo y de algún modo esto evitó que pudiera volver a su pokeball al mismo tiempo ese niño hacia con su dedo un movimiento de lado a lado como si estuviera negando- no cambiaras para nada, eso es trampa y las trampas se castigan ¿No es así? -Diamond parecía petrificado como si esas palabras resonarán en sus tímpanos, sentía como si su cuerpo no se mantuviera, estaba temblado pero no era por el frío, era algo mas, tenía miedo, un miedo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo

_Wig usa energí bola -La voz de Díamond estaba temblorosa y era poco audible pero aún así su pokémon había captado la orden provocando una enorme bola de energía verde que había sido lanzada hacia el niño quien no parecía haber sido dañado por el ataque y simplemente se limpiaba el polvo y volvía a lanzar un rayo blanco hacia el torterra el cual parecía haberlo afectado demasiado.

_Que mal, ¿esto ya se acabará? -La voz de aquel niño parecía no perder el ánimo como si de un juego se tratase- Creí que durarías mas pero que va, eso es tan propio de ti, fallar en todo -una risa era esbozada de aquel niño mientras Diamond parecía no moverse- Fallaste en tu misión, fallaste como holder, fallaste en todo -en cada "fallaste" que decía aquel niño, Wig y Diamond eran golpeados por los rayos blancos congelando a Diamond solamente, quien no se inmutaba, solo no hacía nada quedando solo su cabeza intacta mientras que el se limitaba a formar un rayo mas para culminar con el- adiós perdedor. El rayo se acercaba mas a Diamond pero en un momento, una energí bola se interpuso en medio haciendo explotar aquel rayo sorprendiendo a los presentes. Fue torterra o mas bien conocido como Wig quien había echo el ataque, el pokémon emanaba un aura verde a su alrededor y gruñió con fuerza mientras soltaba una ráfaga de hojas en toda la cabaña, rasguñando cada cosa en ella. Aún así parecía no afectarle al niño pero en una parte detras de el un grupo de hojas se congelaban, cayendo al suelo.

_¡Basta no es divertido!- La voz de niño era fuerte y clara cuando de pronto todas las hojas fueron congeladas cayendo al suelo como nieve. El niño nuevamente levanto su mano pero a diferencia también levanto la otra formando un rayo blanco y una bola de energía de color morado de las cuales una iba dirigida a Wig y la otra a Diamond.

_Wig...-Decía débilmente Diamond, sentía un frío abrumador estaba débil mientras veía como los ataques se acercaban a ambos para culminar con ellos.

_¡Basta! -De momento el rayo fue devuelto con un aura morada y la bola de color morado fue bloqueada con otra bola idéntica. En ese instante una figura encapuchada apareció cubriendo sus brazos mientras a su lado habían un ser pequeño de color blanco con algo en la cabeza de color verde que parecía ocultarse detrás de el y al otro lado estaba una especie de fantasma que tenía la lengua hacia afuera como si se estuviera burlando, está vez los ataques no fueron dirigidos al niño si no atrás de el chocando con una figura que flotaba, esto pareció si afectarle haciendo que este soltara un gemido de dolor.

_¡Tu!- el niño parecía sorprendido y a la vez molesto su tono de voz era absorbente el eco formado por este formando un sonido metálico-

_¿Sorprendido de verme?- La voz de este le había parecido familiar a Diamond pero eso fue lo que menos le pareció importante, el pequeño ser blanco que estaba detrás de aquel encapuchado se le acerco lentamente mirándolo con un rostro de miedo y de empatía, de momento ese pequeño había agarrado una pedazo de escombro y empezó a golpear el hielo que rodeaba a Diamond tratando de liberarlo.- Haunter, nube de gas -El pokémon fantasma empezó a soltar una espesa nube de color morado que cubría toda el área, de pronto Diamond sintió que algo tocaba su cabello, el tacto era completamente frío como el invierno, de pronto se escucho un fuerte grito de furia tal vez proveniente donde estaba el niño - Ralts sácanos de aquí rápido -La voz de aquel joven sonaba esta vez entre cortada como si se tratase de un cansancio, luego todo se volvió silencio.

No había ni un solo sonido solo un silencio incomodó, Diamond sintió que estaba flotando en la oscuridad, una espesa e infinita oscuridad una leve luz se abalanzaba hacia el. Estaba en algún lugar del mismo bosque, había un lago no muy a lo lejos de el, en frente de el estaba el Haunter quien, tenia cinco fuegos de color azul, a su lado estaba la figura encapuchada probablemente su entrenador quien cargaba al ralts en lo cual empezaba a decir.

_Fuego fatuó -Decía aquella persona pero esta vez su voz sonaba seca, mientras Diamond se percataba de las llamas yendo hacia el, provocándole pánico hasta los huesos. Diamond completamente inmovilizado miraba como aquellas flamas fantasmales se acercaban a el con rapidez, haciendo intentos inútiles de zafarse de aquel hielo el fuego al fin había llegado a el, había cerrado los ojos al sentir el contacto con el fuego con el pánico pero aún así era completamente cálido al tacto le sorprendió el echo de que no sentía su piel quemarse en el, el frío que sentía antes había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Abriendo sus ojos veía como era envuelto por aquellas flamas azuladas en cada rincón de su cuerpo y además, el hielo se derretía rápidamente evaporándose sin dejar rastro alguno, en un chasquido ya no había nada ahí, ni hielo ni fuego. Sorprendido por aquel acontecimiento Diamond se había levantando rápidamente, tambaleándose consiguiendo como soporte el árbol a su espalda, mirando rápidamente a aquella figura encapuchada con un sentido de alerta, quien estaba mirando al Haunter mientras le daba una especie de baya probablemente también era su pokemon se dijo Diamond, al instante la figura encapuchada se había volteado mirando y acercándose al joven Holder de Sinnoh, de algún modo Diamond sentía algo familiar en el.

_¿Estas bien? -Decía la figura encapuchada con ese tono de voz familiar-

_Si... -Le respondió Diamond con inseguridad, de un momento a otro se había quitado la capucha mostrando su rostro en cierto modo no sorprendió a Diamond pero aún así la respuesta salió de un tono de sorpresa- ¿Nathan?

_El mismo -Respondió este con un rostro plano y serio, a pesar de todo Diamond sabía que estaba un tanto alegre-

 **Wow por fin se encontró con Nathan al final, ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Qué paso con Pearl y Platinum? Pues lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **¨Este miedo no es normal, esta niebla parece no tener fin.**

 **Vamos Diamond, debemos conseguir a los demás no deben están lejos**

 **Hay una sombra que nos vigila ¨**

 **En el próximo capitulo de Lazos del infinito: El terror asecha, fantasma en la niebla**

 **Ok no ni a mi me gusto esto XD**


End file.
